Eat You Up
by AmazingHefi
Summary: "Will you walk into my parlor?" said the spider to the fly; "'Tis the prettiest little parlor that ever you may spy. The way into my parlor is up a winding stair, And I have many curious things to show when you are there." Tsukiyama Shuu x Reader
1. Chapter 1

**After a long time away and most of my work being on hiatus, I am publishing a few new stories. The older ones are on hiatus, sorry. My muses are being mean to me. Considering that I love Tokyo Ghoul and Tsukiyama, this little reader insert has taken a part of my writing life. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

* * *

The purple haired man was looking at you as if he wanted to devour you whole. The pleasant smile on his face seemed real but with an underlying note of danger. You were talking with him, trying to hide how uncomfortable he was making you, babbling about various books and answering his questions whenever he asked them. Your heart jumped when he placed his hand on top of yours and you gave him a slight smile. His thumb moved on top of your hand, calming you down a bit.

"Tsukiyama-san," you spoke, glancing away from his eyes and looking out through the window, watching people pass by. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"My beauty," Tsukiyama said, making your heart tremble and cheeks flush with color, picking up your hand and pressing a feather-light kiss to your knuckles. "You are like no other."

Tsukiyama turned your hand, cupping the back of it with his as the fingers of his other hand traced the veins on your wrist. His gaze was dark, seductive, as he smiled at you.

"Your heart, it is racing." He mumbled, staring in your eyes before his fluttered closed and his nose touched your wrist as he breathed your essence deeply. Your lips parted and you breathed out slowly, the air shuddering out of your chest. "Mmm, so appetizing."

His words sent a shudder right to your belly, his voice caressing the syllables. Your body kept telling you that Tsukiyama is dangerous, a devil in disguise, ready to jump out at any opportune moment and eat you up- like a wolf did grandma and Little Red Riding Hood. Except, you didn't really want a hunter to save you, you wanted to be eaten by this dashing, eccentric, persona.

Tsukiyama's fingers tip-toed up your arm to your face, second and third finger curling around a lock of your hair.

_I have within my pantry good store of all that's nice;_

_I'm sure you're very welcome - will you please to take a slice?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukiyama kissed your cheek, his soft and warm lips lingering a bit too close to the corner of your mouth before he pulled away. A smile, a barely noticeable quirk, on his pink lips seemed to make his already beautiful face light up. His eyes were gazing at you with apparent affection but you knew, from past experiences, that apparel isn't everything.

Your heart told you that Tsukiyama was hiding something beneath all that affectionate, gentle, slightly eccentric, exterior- some great, maybe even horrible, secret. That did not hold much interest for you, though. What you were interested in was his thumb caressing your lower lip, tenderly teasing the seam of your mouth. His own lips parted and you mimicked him before surprising even the man with your next action. You wrapped your lips around his thumb and sucked it in, teeth grazing the sensitive finger pad as your tongue teased the tip.

Tsukiyama's eyes widened in shock, darkening until they were an almost black shade of purple. His breathing sped up slightly, silently, but you could feel his chest move beneath your hand, his heart pound faster.

"Ah, do not tease me, mon lapin." Tsukiyama breathed, slowly pulling his thumb out of your mouth. His hands came up to frame your face, holding it like one would a flower. "I might just eat you~"

"You aren't a big, bad, wolf, Tsukiyama-kun." You giggled, leaning into his touch. Grabbing the lapels of his extravagant suit, you pulled his face to yours. His nose brushed against your cheek. "And if you are... I might just let you eat me."

A squeal left your lips when Tsukiyama grabbed you, his face burrowing in the crook of your neck. Laughter bubbled up, spilling from you, as he attacked your neck with wet kisses and tiny, tiny, bites. You begged for mercy but Tsukiyama had none.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsukiyama keeps to the shadows, cloaking himself in the darkness, as he watches her walk around. Was she such a foolish girl to walk in small, nearly forgotten, streets when there were so many ghouls ready to feed upon her scrumptious body? It was not because he was worried about her health, her safety, no- it was because she was bringing his next meal in danger.

Maybe he should just eat her all alone. It would be easy to seduce her, bring her to his place, woo her some more, wine her, dine her, then attack and taste that delicious flesh she carried on her bones.

He doesn't, though. Tsukiyama only follows her around, feeling like a dog, and makes sure other ghouls know to whom (Name) belongs to. She is his and none other has the right to place a single finger upon the unmarked skin. Tsukiyama is ready to treasure her, keep her alive some time longer, draw out the full potential of her body- with love and care.

Tsukiyama surprises her half-way to her apartment and she gives him a brilliant smile, looking so damn happy because her eyes set on him. He smiles back, a compliment smoothly falling from his lips before he kisses her hand. She is so easy to fool and he, mentally, deciphers her psychological scars: abusive parents, little to no affection in her childhood, few friends who were not close enough to be called as such. He tears her down in just a few moments.

Tsukiyama embraces her, arms wrapped tightly about her back and waist. Her face is close to his, lips lingering just a touch away and he knows how much she is wishing he'd press his lips against hers. Her heart is already his and he wants to have as much use out of it before it becomes food- let it be psychological food, her heart,her feelings for him. Tsukiyama was good at using emotions and (Name)'s were nothing different.

Her heart would be even tastier after betrayal.


	4. Chapter 4

There was something in denying oneself the fullfillment of the greatest desires- especially for a person like Tsukiyama Shuu. His gums ached with the want for a taste of (Name)'s flesh, the warmth of her blood soothing his parched throat- even the sensation of her body writhing beneath his as he took pleasure in a carnal way.

Shuu's violet eyes darkened at the mere thoughts, a smirk playing with his smooth, well cared for, lips. Maybe he should give in and take her, make her moan his name and bite into him with those weak human teeth...

"Hi." (Name) sighed happily as she opened the door of her apartment,tight jeans and black tank top on her, showing off her curves and revealing smooth skin.

Yes, Tsukiyama Shuu enjoyed denying his desires and needs but even the strongest of men have to fall sometime.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsukiyama growled at the sight of a ghoul stalking his future meal. He could see the drool and a feral grin upon the newcomer as it prayed upon (name). Tsukiyama's heart pounded in anger and a strong sense of possessiveness. He didn't want anyone else to encroach on his carefully chosen turf, equally carefully chosen meal.

Swiftly, Tsukiyama launched himself at the ghoul, his teeth sinking into its face. Bone scraped against bone, the ghoul screamed but Tsukiyama was quick to silence it, breaking its neck. Laughing, with no care in the world, Tsukiyama relished in the unplanned feast. All of his decorum, smooth and gentlemanly, personality disappeared as he devoured the unfortunate ghoul.

~*~

"Shuu-san," (name)'s voice, bright and happy, sounded our the phone. "I am so glad you have called. I was worried for you."

"Why, my dear?" Tsukiyama chuckled, lounging on his bed, one leg draped over th other.

"There is a lot of ghouls and humans found dead in an alley you take when you come over and I do not want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry, cherie," Gourmet cooed, smirking. "I am careful."

"Nevertheless, I worry."

Tsukiyama chuckled then settled (name) down, chased away her worries. It wouldn't do for her to waste away. Her human body was already fragile as it is.


	6. Chapter 6

(Name) wasn't a naive little girl many believe her to be. Sure, she had that innocent spark in her brilliant (color) gaze and a pouty face which made her seem even more pure, but that was not who she was. (Name) had a keen sense for danger and Tsukiyama Shuu rang all of her alarms at once and she was drawn to that danger like moth to flame.

As she lied in Tsukiyama's arms, is fingers traveling in circles on his chest, (name) wondered what was so dangerous about him. Certainly, Tsukiyama did not look the part despite how toned his body was- not too much but it showed that he was a sporty type of man. Maybe it was the gaze of a hunter in his violet eyes, the hunger in his smile. (Name) did not dwell on that- did not even want to think about that soul chilling hunger.

When Tsukiyama's arms tightened around her, (name) felt the power in the extremities and she knew that he could crush her in a blink of an eye.

Yet, (name) refused to stay away.


	7. Chapter 7

Tsukiyama calmly read one of his favourite books as (name) lounged on the sofa with her head in his lap. His slender fingers carded through the silky strands of (hair color), making the girl sigh in enjoyment. Soon enough, soft snores got Tsukiyama to abandon his book and look down at the girl he was planning to eat.

For Tsukiyama's tastes, (name) was too plain in looks- just another face in the crowd of humans, but intelligence was hiding behind bright eyes and easy smiles and he enjoyed making even more elaborate ways to deceive her. Yet, there was a part of Tsukiyama which wished to have her alive, not to lie to the young woman. A part of him which was all human even loved her a little. A little but enough to make Tsukiyama doubt himself and his actions.

Maybe that humanity took his body over and he bent down to kiss (name)'s forehead gently and breathed in the scent of a human.


	8. Chapter 8

Tsukiyama burrowed his nose in the thick hair of the human woman and breathed in deeply. The scent was mouthwatering and he had to restrain himself, fight with his ghoul nature, from sinking his teeth in her soft neck. The urge to eat (name), to devour her whole, was almost unbearable but his mind told him to wait for the most opportune moment.

"Why are you sniffing me, Shuu?" (Name) muttered, looking over her shoulder at Tsukiyama.

"You smell delicious, mon précieux." The ghoul smiled charmingly looking, for all the world, like a man in love.

"It's my new perfume." (Name) responded, settling back to sleep. "Will you play with my fingers until I fall asleep?"

"Any time, dear, any time." Tsukiyama answered, his left hand already holding hers and fingers playing with hers. He listened to her breathing slow, felt her chest rise and fall as she breathed and the slight beat of her heart.

The feeling of (name) being alive did something strange to Tsukiyama, something he has never felt for another being- human or otherwise. He thought that he was too invested in her, protected her too much. Tsukiyama's primary plan was to eat her but now, after months of being with her, he felt different desires surface inside of him.

A thought of killing (name) sickened him now and Tsukiyama hated that emotion. He was a ghoul, she was a human- a lesser being- and they were not meant to be together. How could they be? The predator and the prey could never coexist for long- it was only a matter of time when the predator lost control.


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope I haven't messed up with French and I apologize for the shortness of this chapter.**

**Also, shout out to the Friendly Anon who left a lovely and encouraging review. I am constantly afraid that my grammar is awful so... Thank you. **

**Thank you all for reviewing and reading this fic. It means a lot to me and, I bet, to all of us writers. Love you guys.**

* * *

Tsukiyama stared blankly at the human woman sleeping in his bed. She was as bare as the day she was born on and a few bruises painted her skin. (Name) looked so peaceful and perfect in his bed that Tsukiyama wished he will find the strength to do what he was about to do.

He knelt at her side of the bed and gently moved a strand of hair from her plain, yet beautiful, face. Something twisted in Tsukiyama's heart.

"Pardon, mon amour." The ghoul muttered, a hint of despair in his smooth voice. "Forgive me for what I am about to do."

Moments later, a loud scream broke the serene quiet of the night.


	10. FINAL

(Name) scrambled away from Tsukiyama, pressing hard on the bite wound to stop the flow of blood. His purple eyes were replaced with black and red. Her breaths were short and quick, eyes wide in panic.

"Perdona me," the man (name) fell in love whispered. "I'm sorry but it has to be done."

"Why?" (Name)'s shaky voice went straight to Tsukiyama's heart.

"Because lions and gazelles are not meant to be together." The ghoul smiled sadly. "Because I have allowed myself to love you, to pretend I am more human than ghoul."

Tsukiyama climbed on top of the bed. He was looming over (name)'s shaking form. Her flesh and blood were delicious and Tsukiyama craved more. He loved her though, Tsukiyama admitted that, and he hated himself for bringing (name) so much pain.

"You once said that I am a big bad wolf. Now you see how right you were, love." He whispered and gathered her in his arms. She didn't fight him but clutched onto him- as if Tsukiyama was holding her after she woke from a nightmare. "This is a goodbye. It'll hurt me too. It will hurt so much but the pains of love are always bittersweet, no?"

After (name) nodded into his chest, Tsukiyama smiled. Slowly, he lowered his head and pressed a kiss to her neck. When Tsukiyama bit down, (name) only whimpered. Their tears fell in tandem. Pain and regret burned in the couple's souls.

Then (name) fell limp in Tsukiyama's embrace, the world dark for her. Tsukiyama, a man, a ghoul, continued to devour the one he loved until there was nothing left. Wiping his tears, he went on his way to remove the bloodied sheets and the clothes strewn around his room.

"Where is Tsukiyama?" Touka asked Kaneki.

"I haven't seen him in three months." The eye-patched ghoul muttered. "Do you think something happened to him?"

"We would've heard of it."

"I'm worried."

"You worry about everyone, Bakaneki." Touka snapped. "It's not healthy."

Kaneki smiled at Touka's back as she walked away in a huff before a frown came back to his face. Tsukiyama's missing status still gnawed at his mind.


End file.
